


Renovations

by GeronimoAssbuttSourWofl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoAssbuttSourWofl/pseuds/GeronimoAssbuttSourWofl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Fanfic, Inspired by Batwigglers A Fool of Fire :)<br/>Derek Hale has finally saved up enough money to buy back the Hale House, but is beaten to it, he then picks up a strange smell around the town and Sheriff Stilinski returns with a new deputy, although nothing is as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renovations

Being the Alpha, Derek was the first to note the strangely familiar but altogether new scent that filled the night air; his head shot up and stopped stalking his oldest beta Scott.  
“What is it?" he quizzed, exhausted, hoping it meant the end of his current training session  
After a Slight pause Derek pushed the uneasy feeling to back of his mind and turned to the young wolf  
“Nothing, Stop asking stupid questions, Go again!” Scott groaned but did as he was told; Derek was his Alpha after all.

The Hale house meant everything to Derek and he had been saving up to buy back and renovate it since it was repossessed by Argent & Sons 3 years ago and due to than astronomical amount of work that it needed, there was little to no interest, until now. Finally, after scraping and scrimping every dollar and cent he was off to the Argent & Sons office when he spotted the daily paper in the news agent’s window.

Derek stormed into Christopher Argents office.

“What the fuck is this Chris?!” he slammed the paper onto the mahogany desk that stood in the middle of the mahogany office so hard he made the mahogany lamp shake. The headline read:  
HALE HOUSE FINALLY PURCHASED. ‘After several years the sight of the tragic fire that killed several members of the Hale family has been purchased by returning Beacon Hills residents and newly reinstated Sheriff Stilinski and his son.’  
Derek’s breathing had become dangerously deep and his eyes began to glow Alpha red.  
“When you calm down and out of wolf mode I’ll tell you.” He kept his breath steady as he reached for the carefully concealed crossbow under his desk.  
Chris Argent was in fact really a hunter, a werewolf hunter, and Derek Hale was a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf at that. These two men, destined to be enemies had become close allies, friends even, but when he got angry even the acutely controlled Derek Hale was unpredictable and Chris had to take precautions.  
“Put it down, I’m fine” he hissed, he was always surprisingly hurt by this but he understood why Chris had the bow trained on him.  
“Fine, sorry. There was nothing I could do Derek, he beat you to it, the sale was finalised this morning.” He loosened his grip on his trusty crossbow, stood and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Sorry, I know how much that place means to you” Derek shrugged out of the older mans grip  
“I know, see you later” then proceeded out of the door with hunched shoulders and defeat in his eyes.  
The hale house had been in his family for several generations and had survived floods and earthquakes and even land slides, but the seeming invincible house couldn’t survive a fire, lit by a hunter, with his family trapped inside, an idea then came to Derek and he set off towards to the forest.  
“Excuse me” he called to the seeming empty house, He heard a few stumbles and crashes and even a few curses before,  
“Hang on, I’m coming, Shit, Ow, Hang on!” Cried the voice in the house before a young man ridiculously stumbled out of what was left of the front door, composing himself and wandering towards Derek.  
“Hi, Can I help you?” The peculiar man was about an inch or so shorter than him with long gangly limbs and his brown hair had been buzzed to within an inch of its life. His chestnut eyes seemed to glow against his long lashes and pale skin, his cheekbones so defined it took his breath away, even with the slight layer of dust and ash that coated them. His moist pink lips that were slightly parted, showed his tongue, the bright red muscle that Derek wanted to… and he smelled like…that smell, the same smell from the other night, the same smell he’d been catching around the town for days that he couldn’t place or define, he finally caught himself and answered, 

“Um…Yes actually Mr Stilinski” he started,

“Please call me Stiles, everyone else does” he added with a wide toothy grin that Derek couldn’t help but find adorable. Did he just find something adorable, what was happening to him?, of course Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend and a general pain in the arse, he had been a constant hindrance to Derek ever since Scott was bitten but had saved his life on numerous occasions and seemed to have an unusual effect on the Alpha. Stiles however seemed oblivious to the fact that Derek Hale was stood in front of him and Derek didn’t want their rather violent, on Derek’s part, past to cloud the answer to the next question.

“Um, ok Mr…Stiles” Derek took a deep breath before continuing “I work for Argent & Sons” he lied “and as part of an follow up…err…thing we were just wondering about the future plans for the house, as it’s a historical building and a big part of the towns history”  
Stiles who was listening enthusiastically had his head cocked to the side and eyes squinted slightly, opened his mouth slightly and rubbed the back of his head before answering,  
“There is some debate about that at the moment but the majority is still unfortunately leaning towards demolishing it and building something else” Derek’s heart fell with an audible thud.  
“Unfortunately?”  
“Yeah, I want to restore it, this house has quite a history so…, hey why don’t I give you a call when we make a full decision, or if anything else comes to mind” he added with wicked grin that made Derek think that Stiles was flirting with him.  
“Yeah that’ll be great thank you here’s my number” he said as he scribbled down his number onto a scrap of paper he’d found in his pocket, then nodded and turned to walk away.

“Hey!” Stiles called after him “you didn’t give me your name” his arms flailing slightly as he jogged towards him

“Oh, yeah err it’s… Grey” ‘damn it’ Derek thought “Chris Grey” he added hurriedly suddenly remembering his conversation with Allison about a certain book earlier that week “Sorry, got to go” Derek could feel his face slowly turning red and dashed off before Stiles could tell.

Stiles turned back to the house and typed D-e-r-e-k H-a-l-e into his phone  
“Dirty little Sour Wolf” he giggled to himself as he turned on his heel and wandered dreamily into the house.  
“Who was that? You look happy” Sheriff Stilinski turned from the busted, half burned down fire place to see a ridiculous grin across his sons face.


End file.
